


[podfic] Second City

by growlery



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Depression, Gen, Glasgow, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: A city hard, a city proud, a city that calls Dr Walid home even after all these years.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] Second City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894115) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



> for podfic bingo: try an accent. specifically a [glasgow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j11YFdS7hwY) [uni](https://www.facebook.com/TheTabGlasgow/videos/every-boy-at-glasgow-uni-has-this-glasgow-uni-accent/1819020744798983/) [accent](https://www.glasgowlive.co.uk/news/glasgow-news/glasgow-uni-accent-drives-crazy-14615840), which felt thematically relevant, which is the short version of a very long meta i will never write about voices and belonging. enjoy question mark!!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/df0fuo0kylzf5uj/Second%20City.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 12:09
> 
> size: 13.2MB
> 
> music: [the parting song as sung by aidan moffat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBIC65rerwM)
> 
> cover art: [base image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/18/a4/5718a409ae392b162674d9da924c8866.jpg)


End file.
